The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a shutoff element for working media associated at least with the danger that such can be hazardous to the health of individuals, particularly if leakage occurs.
The shutoff element constructions of the invention can be used in conjunction with hot working media, as such are increasingly required in the nuclear energy industry and in conjunction with stationary gas turbine installations.